Lin Han Wen
}} is the main viewpoint character from Wives, who replaced JiangHao as the main protagonist. As the adoptive son from LinFamily, HanWen is introduced as lawyer but after reconciling with his archenemy QingLong, HanWen accepts his true heritage and was entrusted as the successor of LiFamily. 5 years prior, he was the fiancee of TianQing before marrying ShiShi, who returned from her apparent death and receiving blessings from XiaoFan. Personality TBA Relations *Li Zai Tian (father) *Huang Bi Feng (mother) *Lin Yi Tang (adoptive father) *Lai Qiu Ye (adoptive mother) *Cai Pei Zhen (elder sister) *Lin Han Zhong (adoptive elder brother) *Chen Yu Xiu, Fang Kai Lin (adoptive sister-in-law) * , Lin Ni Ke (adoptive nephew) *Li Qing Hong (technical adoptive brother of the same age) *Unnamed son (with XiaoFan) *Unborn daughter (with ShiShi) In Law :;Jiang Family *Father: Jiang Hai Long *Mother: Liao Li Jun *Elder Sister: Jiang Mei Mei *Elder Brother-in-law: Bai Jia Ming *Elder Brother: Jiang Hao *Elder Sister-in-law: Xie Wan Ting :;Huang Family *Father: Huang Zhi Zun *Elder Sister, ex-girlfriend: Huang Tian Qing *Eldest Brother: Huang Zheng Yu :;Fang Family *Mother: Fang Xue Qing *Younger Brother: Fang Kai Yuan *Younger Sister-in-law: Bai Ke Xin Friends *Sun An Qi *Hong Ying Zi *Lu Anna *Pang Guo Gan *Pang Guo Xian *Pan Jin Hua *Ma Li Sheng *Ma Li Ya *HeiMu Gang *Zhang Si Wei Enemies *Yang Zhi Yuan *Zheng Ai Li *Heimu Zhe History *HanWen first appeared in episode 1 after emerging victorious in an "Ice Hockey" match. During the awkward encounter with ShiShi, HanWen chose her as his romantic partner in a pairing match, who was reluctant in participating and owing a debt to him which was later resolved by QingHong. TBA *With XiaoFan giving up on her feelings, HanWen becomes married with ShiShi and was the last person to realise his wife's health condition. HanWen comforted a saddened ShiShi, whose parentage was revealed by ZhiZun and persuaded HaiLong and LiJun with accepting the truth . Aside from ShiShi, HanWen convinced BaTian to believe that XiaoFan is innocent, who was blackmailed by AiLi. HanWen entered a dilemma after XiaoFan had expected his own child and meanwhile, ShiShi showed interest in showing their own children. HanWen supported XueQing from ZhiZun's attempts of taking over DaTong-Group, who faced retribution later on. While thanking XiaoFan for keeping his child safe, HanWen reassured a griefing ShiShi, who was unable to pregnant due to her current health and refused to divorce with her after ShiShi left him for the sake of XiaoFan's future. During the interactions with XiaoFan, HanWen remained unaware that she was actually ShiShi in disguise, who denied the claim after HanWen suspected her and the former was involved in an accident. HanWen was infuriated with ShiShi for hiding the truth after ZiYuan becomes a criminal for the attempted murder on HaiLong but eventually reconciled with his wife. HanWen protected the now-recovered XiaoFan, who was involved in an accident previously from AiLi, who had impersonated XiaoFan's real identity and allowing the latter to reunite with her biological grandfather BaTian and uncovering the "Gold-Bars" that the deceased ZhiZun had left and brought XiaoShan to recuperate from her injuries while ZiYuan was subsequently shot to his death. A year later, HanWen and ShiShi finally expected their first daughter, who had completely recovered to full health and the couple was last seen relaxing in a park. (episode 218-256) References Trivia *As seen in first episode, HanWen plays "Ice Hockey" as a sport during his leisure time. Category:Wives Category:Wives Characters Category:Lin Family (Wives) Category:Li Family (Wives) Category:Protagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Allies Category:Original Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Characters with parentage issue Category:Affluent Sons Category:Chairmans Category:Lawyers